User talk:Ensign q
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:41, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Image naming Regarding File:USSFARRAGUT.jpg; please review our image use policy. Here you will note that "for uniformity, file names should consist of lower case letters only." It might be helpful too for you to see our . In the meantime, I have renamed the file in question to something more descript and appropriate, File:Uss farragut, chrysalis.jpg. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:20, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Starship articles If you are going to be removing information from articles or changing registry numbers it might be useful if you explain what it is you are doing and why on the talk page. Addionally Deep Space 9 is not italicized and only the name of the ship or class is italicized, not the "USS" or the word "class". The proper way to do this would be [[USS Farragut (Excelsior class)|USS Farragut]] rather than USS Farragut. Again, thanks. --Alan del Beccio 22:08, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check the following links out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please follow our policy -- if you remove anything from the article, explain why. You are given a chance to explain your edit in the "summary field" above the "save page" button. If it requires more detailed explanation, use the . For example, if you remove a paragraph in the article USS Farragut, it is required by our that you leave a note at Talk:USS Farragut explaining why. If you don't explain yourself, soing in and chopping out work that has been done by another hard-working archivist might be considered vandalism. Thanks for your time! -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 16:18, 1 March 2006 (UTC) USS Ambassador Please stop removing the registry for the Ambassador. It is included becuase it IS cited. I highly suggest you read Talk:USS Ambassador before you make any more changes to that page. -Alan del Beccio 21:20, 15 March 2006 (UTC) USS Magellan Please review the Discussion page for the USS Magellan. You added back that it was a Galaxy class when there is no valid support for the claim. If you have an argument that supports its inclusion after reading the Discussion page, please present it there. If not, that's okay - I'll just revert the articles you've modified appropriately after a couple of days. Thanks. Aholland 02:43, 13 May 2006 (UTC) UTS Aeon What is your source you keep claiming for UTS Aeon? I can't find it anywhere in canon or a valid resource? Jaz talk 18:12, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Could you please adhere to our rules regarding talk page discussions? That is, add new comments to the end of the discussion (not in the middle, even if you're replying to an earlier comment) and consistently use the same indentation? This would help making discussions more readable. Also, it's normally not necessary to extensively quote comments you're replying to. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 22:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi. The idea of adding the ":"s to give an indent to comments in talk pages and forums is based on the idea that everyone has a certain ammount of them within a discussion subsection. It is not a style thing that you always add one more than what the previous comment was when you reply, but a way of easily identifying who made the comment at a glance. The person who made the first comment uses none in all his or her replies, the second uses one in all replies, the third person to come into the discussion uses two, and so on, all the way through. Just to let you know. :) --Pseudohuman 19:13, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :: Actually the first person gets no colons...and the third would get two, using this discussion as an example. Finally, this can all be found under the second bullet . --Alan 20:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::: Sorry about that. Thanks for the explaination(s)! :) Ambassador/Ensign_Q 20:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Major changes You know, before you make major changes to a long-standing article like Antares type (and several other related articles), you really should bring up the proposed changes on the article's talk page. Unless you really enjoy being at the center of a controversy, that is. ;) -- Renegade54 16:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :lol, thanks for the advice,. Ambassador/Ensign_Q 16:41, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Heh, np. I'm not saying you're incorrect, mind you... just that some folks can get grouchy about such things. -- Renegade54 16:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC)